


Sweet Dreams

by xxitisbluexx



Series: The Pack Survives [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arya looks like Lyanna, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Queen Daenerys, jonrya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: [Pero había una pesadilla que lo acompañaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, tan real que lo hacía despertarse bañado en sudor y algunas veces lo obligaba a gritar, y era las que tenía con Arya]...[Jon jamás se había sentido tan vacío. Había maldecido a gritos a todos y cada uno de los Dioses, por robarle a su hermanita una vez más]





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Estoy de regreso, y con un bello fic Jonrya.
> 
> Bueno, este fic está ubicado después de la guerra contra los no muertos y es un AU. Va a tener capítulos (digo esto porque ya tengo el esquema de cada capitulo, pero si se me ocurre uno nuevo voy a agregarlo). Los capítulos están en orden cronológico, aunque puede haber una diferencia de semanas, o un solo día entre estos.
> 
> Solamente les advierto que esto va a estar lleno de momentos Jonrya, y comparaciones de Arya/Lyanna, Jon/Rhaegar, Gendry/Robert porque amo escribirlas.
> 
> Espero que les guste, y tengan paciencia hasta la próxima actualización.

Sus sueños siempre habían sido muy específicos.  
De niño, él soñaba con ser un caballero, pelear en los torneos y casarse con una dama. Ser el señor de Invernalia y gobernar el Norte; soñaba con ser un hombre justo y honorable, y que las personas lo respeten como a su padre. Pero esos deseos murieron cuando tuvo la edad para comprender que era un bastardo, y que jamás podría escapar de ese título. Lady Catelyn se había encargado de eso, refiriéndose a él como  _Snow_ , y no por su nombre, regalándole miradas de odio y desprecio cada vez que parecía superar a Robb en sus habilidades de arquería, o de combate.

En el Muro, sus sueños estaban plagados de dos cosas: nieve, y el ejército de los no muertos. Tenía pesadillas en que los Caminantes Blancos invadían el Castillo Negro, y mataban a cada uno de sus hermanos; que los no muertos masacraban a Ghost, y luego el Rey de la Noche lo asesinaba a él, atravesándole el corazón con  _garra_ , su propia espada.  
También solía tener pesadillas con Ygritte, la salvaje besada por el fuego, su amante. Revivía la escena de su muerte una y otra vez, el momento en que él la sostuvo en brazos, y ella soltó su último aliento; cuando cargó su cuerpo frío hasta la pira de leña, y el fuego la besó por segunda vez, para siempre.  
Pero había una pesadilla que lo acompañaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, tan real que lo hacía despertarse bañado en sudor y algunas veces lo obligaba a gritar, y era las que tenía con Arya.

En su camino al Muro, soñaba con su despedida; el recuerdo de su risa y del abrazo que compartieron le calentaba el corazón. En su mente, revivía los momentos en que ella acudía a su recamara cuando los comentarios de Sansa y Jeyne la hacían llorar, las veces que se quedaban en silencio mientras observaban a Nymeria y Ghost correr por los pasillos del castillo, y cuando decían las cosas al mismo tiempo, y luego se echaban a reír.  
La primera pesadilla llegó luego de las noticias de la muerte de su padre. Cada noche veía a su hermanita corriendo para escapar de Desembarco del Rey, y despertaba en el momento en que ella era capturada por los hombres de la Reina Cersei. Luego vino algo mucho peor: la muerte de Arya. Jon solía despertar gritando, al ver en su mente como distintas personas le arrebataban la vida a la niña: Joffrey, El Matarreyes, El Perro. La peor de todas era cuando La Montaña era el encargado de asesinarla, y él la violaba primero, de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Elia Martell.

«Que haya muerto rápido —Jon había suplicado a todos los Dioses, la misma noche de esa pesadilla—. Por favor, que haya muerto rápido y sin dolor.»

Entonces, las noticias de la boda entre Sansa Stark y Tyrion Lannister se esparcieron por todo Poniente, y Jon comenzó a creer que Arya podría estar viva. Pero las personas solo hablaban de Sansa, y cuando el rumor de que los Lannister solo tenían a la mayor de las hijas de Lord Eddard Stark en su poder se confirmó, su esperanza se esfumó. Tuvo que revivir el dolor de la muerte de su hermanita, porqué, aunque nadie explicaba como ella había logrado escapar, su paradero era desconocido y no había forma de que una niña pudiera sobrevivir por su cuenta, aún más cuando el invierno se acercaba. Jon tenía pesadillas acerca de la muerte cruel que Arya había sufrido en tierra extrañas –completamente sola–, a manos de quien sabe que tipo de persona.

Jon estaba seguro de que su corazón no podía sufrir dolor más grande que aquel, pero se había equivocado. Hubo una noche en que –después de varias lunas– volvió a soñar con ella. Estaban de nuevo en Invernalia, en la recamara de Arya y él acababa de regalarle a  _aguja_ , pero en vez de saltar para abrazarlo, ella lo miraba con ojos llorosos, aferrándose fuertemente a su mano.

_"—Regresa a mí, Jon —le suplicaba una y otra vez—. Tienes que volver por mí."_

Entonces el grito de la niña resonaba con fuerza, y todo se volvía oscuro.  
Fue una de sus peores pesadillas. Había despertado con un grito, temblando de frío y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. La punzada en su corazón, y el nudo en su estómago le habían impedido volver a dormirse. Y entonces, a la mañana siguiente, uno de sus hermanos le informó que había llegado un cuervo con una carta titulada  _"bastardo"_ , sellada con cera rosa.

**"Roose Bolton convoca a todos los señores leales a Barrowton para confirmar su lealtad al trono de hierro y celebrar la boda de su hijo con Lady Arya Stark."**

El sueño que había tenido la noche anterior volvió a golpearlo, y Jon tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no vomitar.

«No, no es posible —se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez—. Nadie ha oído de ella en años. Todos la han dado por muerta, ella tiene que estar muerta.»

La falsa noticia de la muerte de Arya le había oscurecido el corazón –dos veces–, pero en ese momento Jon sentía que no podía contener su dolor al saber que su hermanita sería obligada a casarse con Ramsay Bolton, y a parir sus hijos; y un miedo punzante le había paralizado cuando escuchó los rumores acerca de lo sucedido con la primera esposa del hijo de Lord Bolton.

«No puedo dejarla con ese monstruo.»

Jon no iba a dejarla con ese monstruo. Así que hizo lo que nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer: romper sus votos. Sus hermanos de la guardia quedaron atrás, la amenaza de los no muertos quedó atrás en comparación con la seguridad de su hermanita.

Jon nunca había ansiado algo tanto, como ir a Invernalia y romperle el cuello a Ramsay Bolton, salvar a Arya y asegurarse de que nunca nadie vuelva a lastimarla. Pero los Dioses no estaban de lado de los Stark –y hacía un tiempo que parecían aborrecerlos– y él ni siquiera estaba fuera del Castillo Negro cuándo la primera puñalada se clavó en su cuerpo. Le siguieron más, una tras otra, un hermano tras otro con lágrimas en los ojos, asesinando a su Lord Comandante por romper los votos, al susurro de  _"Por la Guardia"_. Entonces, el frío inundó su cuerpo, y la oscuridad se apoderó de todo.

«Clávalo por el extremo puntiagudo.»

Y con ese recuerdo, Jon cerró sus ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la muerte, pidiendo perdón a su hermanita por no poder rescatarla.

* * *

Pero Jon volvió a abrir los ojos una vez más, totalmente confundido y con el dolor de las puñaladas aún presente en su cuerpo. Ser Davos estaba ahí cuando despertó, y el hombre permaneció observándolo en silencio, como si fuese un fantasma. Y en cierta forma lo era, ¿o cómo se les llama a quienes regresan de la muerte?  
Jon no sabía que hacer. Sentía la traición de sus hermanos, aunque él sabía bien que su muerte había sido necesaria.

«Si uno de mis hombres me dijera que su hermana estaba en peligro, le diría que no es asunto suyo.»

Y entonces, Arya volvió a su mente. Arya, su hermanita que iba a ser desposada en contra de su voluntad, a quien no había podido llegar a rescatar.  
Jon no pensaba cometer el mismo error dos veces, no iba a pasar el resto de su vida teniendo pesadillas acerca del destino de Arya. Marchó junto el ejército de los salvajes, y se enfrentó a Ramsay Bolton en la batalla de los bastardos. Mató a Ramsay con sus propias manos; pero cualquier alegría que pudiera surgir, murió al momento en que revisó el castillo y se percató de que aquella jovencita encerrada en la recamara, a la que los demás la oían llorar todas las noches, no era Arya.  
Jon jamás se había sentido tan vacío. Había maldecido a gritos a todos y cada uno de los Dioses, por robarle a su hermanita una vez más.

«Ella está muerta. Todo este tiempo ha estado muerta.»

Luego, la gente del norte lo reconoció como  _"Rey del Norte"_  para su sorpresa.

_"—No me importa si es un bastardo, Lord Eddard lo crio desde bebé —Lady Lyanna Mormont había dicho—. Es mi Rey, desde este día hasta mi último día."_

Y así, Jon observó como los demás cantaban una y otra vez "El Rey en el Norte", y uno de sus primeros sueños se hacía realidad. Pero ya no le importaba, no tenía motivos para alegrarse.

«Pueden darme todo el Norte, o los Siete Reinos; pero nada llenará el agujero que Arya dejó en mi corazón.»

Jon continuó gobernando; dejó atrás su orgullo, proclamó a Daenerys Targaryen como su reina, y juntos unieron fuerzas para luchar en la guerra de los no muertos. Había sido una guerra dura, de las peores que Poniente había presenciado. Muchos hombres –salvaje y norteños– habían muerto, al igual que los tres dragones de Daenerys Targaryen, los últimos de su especie; pero fue gracias a todo ese sacrificio que habían logrado vencer.

Tiempo después, con Daenerys Targaryen gobernando los Siete Reinos, y él como Guardian en el Norte, Jon pensaba que nada más podría sorprenderlo, hasta que una noche llena de lluvias y tormentas, Ser Davos entró en su recamara, con su cuerpo empapado por la lluvia y su respiración agitada.

_"—Está aquí, my lord —él jamás olvidaría esas palabras—. Su hermana está aquí."_

El castillo de Invernalia nunca le había parecido tan grande, mientras seguía a Davos por los pasillos. Jon había querido hacerle mil preguntas mientras caminaba a su lado  _–¿Mi hermana? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? ¿Por qué apareció hasta ahora?_ –, pero se mordió el labio y se contuvo. No podía dejar que la esperanza vuelva a acunarse en su pecho; después de todo, ya la había perdido tres veces. Así que caminó en completo silencio, pero casi sin darse cuenta, en sus pensamientos, había comenzado a rezar.

«Por favor, que sea Arya.»

Cuando entró al salón, solamente vio a un montón de hombres amontonados en forma de círculo, los apartó a todos y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la persona que estaba en medio, sus rodillas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer.  
Lucía más alta, y su rostro ahora estaba más estilizado. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba suelto, y le llegaba a rozar los hombros. Los ropajes que utilizaba para combatir el frío apenas dejaban pocas partes de su cuerpo expuestas, pero podía notar a la perfección sus mejillas rosadas resaltando entre su piel de leche, y sus ojos grises – _ojos Stark_ –, iluminados por la pequeña chimenea.  
No era un sueño. Ella era real. No había muerto. Estaba de pie, allí frente a él, y era el regalo más bello que los Dioses le habían hecho.  
—Todos, fuera. Ahora —había ordenado.  
Los hombres tardaron segundos en retirarse y cuando lo hicieron, Jon se permitió mostrar sus emociones. Sonrió, una pequeña carcajada de nervios escapó de su boca, y mientras ambos cruzaron miradas, el silencio se rompió.

**_—Finalmente te encontré._ **

Lo dijeron juntos, al unísono como lo hacían de niños, y Jon no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras cerraba la distancia y abrazaba a Arya con todas sus fuerzas. Ella dejó salir pequeños sollozos mientras se acercaba aún más a su cuerpo, y él simplemente le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura, como lo hacía cuando era una niña de ocho, y corría a su recamara luego de una pesadilla.  
Se abrazaron por lo que parecían horas, y al separarse y volver a encontrar sus miradas, ambos rieron y volvieron a abrazarse una vez más.

Arya durmió en su recamara esa noche. Jon le había insistido para que cene primero –porque de donde sea que haya venido su hermana, el camino hasta Invernalia era duro, especialmente en invierno– y que visite al maestre, pero ella lo había rechazado, diciendo que solo necesitaba una cama en la que dormir y él ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le ofreció la suya.  
Se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde, recordando entre risas y alguna que otra lágrima, la época en que eran solamente dos niños, y la guerra no existía. Arya se había dormido sobre su cama, con Ghost a sus pies. Jon pensó que el animal no la reconocería y hasta temía que pudiera dañarla, pero bastó un simple olfato del lobo para que comience a aullar y correr en círculos.

«Los lobos se reconocen entre ellos —Jon había pensado, con una sonrisa—. Y Arya ha vuelto a la manada.»

Para cuando el amanecer llegó, Jon seguía sin dormir ni siquiera una hora. Había pasado toda la noche sentado al costado de la cama, observando a su hermanita – _una mujer de diez y siete ahora_ – dormir. Era tonto, pero sentía qué si no lo hacía, alguien iba a arrebatarla de su lado, o que tal vez ella se esfumaría, como solía hacerlo en sus sueños. Jon continuó haciéndolo durante dos semanas, permanecía fuera de la antigua recamara de Arya por las noches, con garra a su alcance, y Ghost a su lado, hasta que finalmente ella salió de su cuarto una noche y lo enfrentó.

_"—Estoy aquí, contigo Jon —le había dicho—. Y nadie me va a arrebatar de mi hogar."_

Sus palabras habían quedado grabadas en su mente, y esa noche, mientras volvía a su recamara, Jon se prometió a sí mismo que jamás dejaría que nadie le arrebate a Arya de su lado.  
Y esa promesa, le acompañó durante todos los días.

* * *

Incluso ahora, mientras Jon miraba a Arya cabalgar desde los pasillos de Invernalia, la promesa seguía resonando en su cabeza.  
Los hombres más viejos, aquellos que habían sobrevivido al invierno y la guerra, decían que Arya era hermosa, salvaje, testaruda y tan buena jinete como la hermana de Lord Eddard Stark. Decían que el fantasma de Lyanna Stark vivía en Arya ahora, y el corazón de Jon se estrujaba de tan solo pensarlo, porque conocía muy bien el destino de su señora madre.

— ¿Lo habéis pensado ya, my lord?

La voz Davos fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y hacer que aparte la vista de Arya.  
—No tengo nada que pensar, Ser Davos —respondió, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia su propia mano, que sostenía la carta.  
Jon no pudo evitar apretar su puño y arrugar aquel papel que significaba que su hermanita se aleje de su lado; aquella carta enviada desde Bastión de Tormentas, que proponía un matrimonio entre una Stark y un Baratheon.

«Los lobos y los venados no se llevan bien —pensó, tensando la mandíbula—. Son enemigos naturales, no están destinados a estar juntos.»

Excepto que aquello no era cierto. Años atrás, una loba y un venado habían cruzado sus caminos, volviéndose amigos. O quizás habían sido más que amigos, porque ahora, el venado sentía que tenía derecho para convertir Arya en su esposa.  
—Puedo entender cuál es su posición, my lord —Davos volvió a tomar la palabra—. Pero le aseguro que conozco bien a Lord Gendry, y es un muchacho de buen corazón.  
Jon había conocido a Gendry, el bastardo de Robert Baratheon. El herrero se había unido a sus fuerzas en contra del ejército de los no muertos, y al finalizar la guerra Daenerys Targaryen lo había legitimado como un Baratheon, y el Señor de Bastión de Tormentas.  
—Además, Lord Gendry y Lady Arya fueron buenos amigos en algún momento —el hombre prosiguió—. Él jamás se atrevería a dañarla, ni hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.  
Jon no pudo reprimir su impulso y suspiró ante las palabras de su consejero. Sabía que Arya y Gendry se habían conocido cuando ella había escapado de Desembarco del Rey, y que permanecieron juntos durante un año –o tal vez dos–, pero nada más. Desde su regreso, Arya no había mencionado una sola palabra de lo que le sucedió, cómo había escapado de las manos de Cersei, donde había estado y como se las arregló para sobrevivir, ni siquiera explicó cómo llegó a Invernalia. Jon le había preguntado, pero ella simplemente daba respuestas cortas y muy poco específicas antes de cambiar de tema.  
A veces, Jon pensaba que era mejor no saber que le sucedió, ni quienes eran las personas culpables de que el brillo de vida en los ojos de Arya haya desaparecido. No quería imaginar de donde había obtenido esas habilidades de lucha y manejo de la espada, cuantas veces las había usado con algún hombre que quiso dañarla, y si alguna vez había fallado.  
Pero Arya parecía tener buenos recuerdos de Gendry, lo sabía por la leve sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro al oír su nombre. Incluso tenía un apodo para él.

_"— ¿El toro estúpido es hijo del Rey Robert? —le había dicho cuando supo que Gendry era ahora el Señor de Bastión de Tormentas—. Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas."_

Para ella explicaba muchas cosas, pero para Jon solamente significaban más preguntas sin respuestas. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que Gendry en verdad amaba a su hermana, ya que una vez que fue legitimado y dejó de ser un bastardo, pidió un matrimonio.  
—Él quiere mucho a Lady Arya —Davos susurró, como si leyera sus pensamientos.  
—La ama, querrás decir —Jon le corrigió.

«Un Baratheon, enamorándose de una Stark. Que los Dioses nos amparen a todos, que agridulce ironía.»

—Escribe una respuesta, declinando el matrimonio, y envíala hoy mismo Ser Davos —Jon ordenó.  
— ¿Lady Arya está al tanto de todo esto? —el hombre cuestionó, alzando una ceja.  
—Cuidado, Ser Davos —Jon le advirtió—. Eres un buen consejero y me has servido muy bien, pero me temo que este no es un asunto de tu interés. Arya es mi familia, y sé que jamás aceptaría casarse e irse a gobernar un castillo. Lo ha aborrecido desde niña.

«Pero ella ya no es una niña, y las personas cambian, especialmente después de una guerra.»

De niño Jon soñaba con ser un gobernante justo y honorable; y ahora estaba siendo más egoísta que nunca, y lo sabía. Pero no podía imaginar que otro hombre,  _un Baratheon_ , la arrebate de su lado.

—Arya pertenece a Invernalia —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo, pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido como para no completar la frase.

«Arya pertenece a Invernalia,  _junto a mí_.»

—Solo hago lo mejor para ella —susurró, sin saber si trataba de convencer a Davos, o a sí mismo.  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que el consejero finalmente hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.  
—Como ordene, my lord.

Tan pronto Davos se marchó, Jon caminó hasta su recamara. La carta aún estaba en sus manos, y al entrar en su cuarto y ver la chimenea ardiendo, se acercó lentamente, dejando salir un suspiro.

«Solo hago lo mejor para Arya —se repitió, antes de arrojar la carta al fuego y observar cómo se quemaba—. Ella pertenece a Invernalia, conmigo.»

Esa noche, Jon soñó con una batalla entre un dragón y un venado, por el amor de una loba.


End file.
